1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distribution of routing information by an Internet Protocol (IP) based router that enables aggregation of routes in another IP router.
2. Description of the Related Art
Routing protocols are used to exchange routing information between networks, allowing routing tables to be built dynamically. Traditional Internet Protocol (IP) based routing uses next-hop routing, where a router only needs to consider where it sends the packet, and does not need to consider the subsequent path of the packet on the remaining hops. This form of dynamic routing provides substantial flexibility in the Internet, and has enabled the Internet to grow in size by more than eight orders of magnitude over the last thirty years.
Routing algorithms use two basic technologies: link-state routing protocols and distance-vector routing protocols. Link-state routing protocols enable a router to inform other routers of its “neighbors” (i.e., adjacent routers). Distance-vector routing protocols enable a router to describe the network topology to its “neighbors”.
Efforts are underway to improve the flexibility and performance of the Internet based on enhancing operations in the routers used to route data traffic. For example, proposals have been made by Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) groups for improved mobility support of Internet Protocol (IP) based mobile devices (e.g., laptops, IP phones, personal digital assistants, etc.) in an effort to provide continuous Internet Protocol (IP) based connectivity. The IETF has two working groups focusing on mobile networks, a Mobile Ad-hoc Networks (MANET) Working Group that is working to develop standardized MANET routing specification(s) for adoption by the IETF, and NEMO (mobile networks). NEMO uses Mobile IP (MIP) to provide connectivity between mobile networks and the infrastructure (e.g., the Internet). The key component in NEMO is a mobile router that handles MIP on behalf of the mobile networks that it serves.
According to the MANET Working Group, the “mobile ad hoc network” (MANET) is an autonomous system of mobile routers (and associated hosts) connected by wireless links—the union of which form an arbitrary graph. The routers are free to move randomly and organize themselves arbitrarily; thus, the network's wireless topology may change rapidly and unpredictably. Such a network may operate in a standalone fashion, or may be connected to the larger Internet.
A “Mobile IPv6” protocol is disclosed in an Internet Draft by Johnson et al., entitled “Mobility Support in IPv6”, available on the World Wide Web at the address: http://www.ietf.org/internet-drafts/draft-ietf-mobileip-ipv6-20.txt (the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference). According to Johnson et al., the Mobile IPv6 protocol enables a mobile node to move from one link to another without changing the mobile node's IP address. In particular, the mobile node is assigned a “home address”. The “home address” is an IP address assigned to the mobile node within its home subnet prefix on its home link. While a mobile node is at home, packets addressed to its home address are routed to the mobile node's home link, using conventional Internet routing mechanisms.
The mobile node also is assigned a home agent for registering any care-of address used by the mobile node at its point of attachment to the Internet while the mobile node is away from its home link. A care-of address is an IP address associated with a mobile node that has the subnet prefix of a particular link away from its home link (i.e., a foreign link). A home agent is a router on a mobile node's home link with which the mobile node has registered its current care-of address. While the mobile node is away from its home link, the home agent intercepts packets on the home link destined to the mobile node's home address; the home agent encapsulates the packets, and tunnels the packets to the mobile node's registered care-of address.
Hence, a mobile node is always addressable by its “home address”: packets may be routed to the mobile node using this address regardless of the mobile node's current point of attachment to the Internet. The mobile node also may continue to communicate with other nodes (stationary or mobile) after moving to a new link. The movement of a mobile node away from its home link is thus transparent to transport and higher-layer protocols and applications.
A particular problem of network mobility is that conventional aggregation of routes is not feasible for mobile routers. In particular, routers in a conventional Internet-based network topology are configured for aggregating routes based on groupings of subnets according to a hierarchy of common addresses. For example, a top-level router (e.g., a primary router of an organization configured as an entry point to the organization for all Internet traffic) advertises to other routers in the Internet that all packets having a destination address top level prefix (e.g., 127/8 for IPv4) should be sent to that top-level router.
The top-level router includes a routing table that includes including routing entries. Each routing entry includes a corresponding prefix key and a next hop field. The prefix key is used to match the destination address of an incoming packet (typically applying a net mask to the destination address); hence, the router identifies the entry having the corresponding prefix key that matches the masked destination address, and routes the packet to the router specified in the corresponding next hop field. Hence, a single router may aggregate multiple routes for reaching routers configured for serving the subnets having subnet address prefix values within the aggregated value of 127/8 (e.g., 127.192/10, 127.192/10, 127.192/10, and 127.192/10, etc.). Each subnet typically will include additional routers configured for routing packets within the corresponding prescribed address space.
In the case of mobile networking, however, aggregation is not possible using conventional aggregation techniques, since all the mobile routers present to the home agent a flat topology that is not suitable for aggregation. Hence, the home agent would require a routing table entry for each mobile prefix via a mobile router that serves as a point of attachment for a corresponding mobile network.